William Gilbert (TSWWW)
|-|The Silencer= |-|Demon Silencer= |-|The Boss= Summary William Gilbert. The one man who set his brother off. He was the killer of many and was still praised for his work in business. His power caused a team of good guys to form as they tried to recruit his brother. Soon enough, his death happens by the hands of a robbery. He makes a deal with a certain devil in black and is reincarnated as a demon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 5-A | 2-A, likely High 1-C Name: The Silencer, William Gilbert Origin: The Stranger’s Wacky Wild World Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years old Classification: Human, clown, demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal William= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; scales to his brother), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7 and 8), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, skilled marksmanship, Explosion Manipulation (With bombs) |-|Demon William= Same as before, with Non-Corporeal (Is made of negative energy), Intangibility, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Flight (Has wings), Reality Warping |-|The Boss= Same as before, Omnipresence, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation with his scepter, Acausality (Type 5; exists beyond conventional time and space), BFR (Across time, space, to Hell, to any other universe and to the darker corners) Attack Potency: Building Level (Compares to his brother) | Large Planet Level (Was able to fight against his brother when berserk) | Multiverse Level+ (Can easily wreak havoc on all worlds at the same time and even destroy them. Can rewrite all of history, including the 4th world, which includes the entirety of the multiverse and the darker corners, which are both infinite), likely High Complex Multiverse Level (Is able to kill middle-class demons) Speed: Subsonic+ | Massively FTL+ (Can soar across the stars) | Omnipresent (Exists across every timeline and universe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class physically. Solar System Class with preparation | Large Planet Class | Multiverse Class+, likely High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Building Level | Large Planet Level | Unknown, likely Multiverse Level+ to High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High | Essentially limitless Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons Standard Equipment: A cane, bombs, nukes, an entire mansion of weapons, such as guns, cars, trucks, an RPG, etc., his scepter Intelligence: Expert in combat and weaponry. He is also an economic genius and expert scammer. He gains the knowing of Odin after gaining his Boss form Weaknesses: His arrogance. Key: The Silencer | Demon Silencer | The Boss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhuman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen Category:Explosive Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniprescence Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Tier 1